


Выбор

by Alex_Kollins, fandom Hawaii Five-0 2020 (fandom_HawaiiFive0_2018)



Series: Драбблы и мини от G до PG-13 Hawaii 5-0 team 2020 [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fandom Kombat 2020, First Kiss, Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25358527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Kollins/pseuds/Alex_Kollins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HawaiiFive0_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Hawaii%20Five-0%202020
Summary: - Я так рад тебя видеть, что готов обнять или поцеловать, или и то, и другое... Выбирай!Стив едва не ляпнул "Поцелуй" - вовремя вспомнил, что объятия будут безопаснее. Но все равно передумал в последнюю секунду: ссадил Грейс и, наплевав на последствия, потянулся к Дэнни, полностью игнорируя тот факт, что они были посреди толпы школьников. Удержав подбородок Дэнни, склонился к нему, отчетливо осознавая, что это, скорее всего, будет его единственным шансом.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Драбблы и мини от G до PG-13 Hawaii 5-0 team 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978660
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Драбблы и мини G-T (Hawaii 5-0 team 2020)





	Выбор

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pick A Base](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24515869) by [NephilimEQ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NephilimEQ/pseuds/NephilimEQ). 



— Все хорошо? — спросил Стив, обняв Грейс, а когда она утвердительно угукнула, переспросил: — Точно?

Когда Грейс чуть отпустила, он поднял голову и посмотрел на Дэнни, встретившись с ним взглядом: тот сжимал плечо Грейс и изо всех сил пытался успокоиться, перестать представлять худшее и поверить, что она действительно здесь.

Но сейчас Дэнни просто молча пялился на него. И Стив не удержался, чтобы не подколоть:

— И все? Больше ничего? Совсем? Никаких обнимашек?

Дэнни выдохнул с облегчением и поднял руку:

— Я так рад тебя видеть, что готов обнять, поцеловать, или и то, и другое... Выбирай!

Стив едва не ляпнул «Поцелуй» — вовремя вспомнил, что объятия будут безопаснее. Но все равно передумал в последнюю секунду: ссадил Грейс и, наплевав на последствия, потянулся к Дэнни, полностью игнорируя тот факт, что они были посреди толпы школьников. Удержав подбородок Дэнни, склонился к нему, отчетливо осознавая, что это, скорее всего, будет его единственным шансом.

В момент, когда их губы соприкоснулись, Стив подумал «Мне этого не хватало».

Окружающий мир отошел на задний план; Дэнни жарко отвечал на поцелуй, обхватив Стива на шею и не позволяя отстраниться, что Стив всецело одобрял. И как бы долго не длился поцелуй, ему все равно было мало… А потом сбоку кто-то кашлянул, и пришлось прерваться.

Поспешно отстранившись, Стив покраснел. А увидев самодовольную Коно, и вовсе опустил глаза.

— Вы непростительно долго тупили.

А Чин со смехом добавил:

— Видимо, чтобы вы, наконец, сошлись, должно было случиться что-то такое.

Стив, посмотрев на него, поднял палец вверх и парировал:

— Эй, вот это вообще несправедливо!

— О, нет, это совершенно справедливо, Макгарретт, — усмехнулся Гровер, покачав головой. Он только что подошел, приобнимая сына. — Мы все знали, что рано или поздно это случится, но хотел бы я, чтобы оно случилось немного позже. Я только что потерял из-за тебя сто баксов!

Опешив, Стив уставился на него:

— Погоди… Ты хочешь сказать, что вы делали ставки на нас, да еще и с ограничением по времени? Как долго это продолжается? На сколько же ставил ты? Два-три месяца?

Лу покачал головой и усмехнулся, отвечая:

— Я ставил на два года вперед, а ты все испортил.

Стив осмотрел веселившуюся команду и остановился на Дэнни:

— Ты знал?

Но тот лишь покачал головой:

— Нет, но это объясняет, почему Чин и Коно в последнее время активно упоминали, сколько времени мы оба проводим вместе, а также довольную улыбку Чина, как человека, который только что сорвал куш. Ну и, сколько ты поставил на нас? И, повторяя вопрос Стива, как давно вы открыли тотализатор?

Чин пожал плечами и, похлопав Дэнни по плечу, сказал:

— Как насчет того, чтобы я рассказал все за ранним завтраком? Приглашаю вас всех. Я угощаю.

— Угощает он, надо же. А деньги-то общие! — возмутился Лу. А Стив не смог сдержать улыбки, обняв Грейс и Дэнни.

Они устроились в ближайшей закусочной, сдвинув столы. Грейс и Уилл сидели вместе, подпираемые отцами, а Дэнни с другой стороны зажимал Стив.

Они соприкасались коленями под столом, пока выпытывали подробности тотализатора и бродящих по офису сплетен.

— Хочешь сказать, вы с Чином заключили пари после пары месяцев работы? — недоверчиво спросил Стив, уминая еду.

— Ох, да — я знала, что вы жить друг без друга не можете. Да ладно, босс, — весело ухмыльнулась Коно. — Как давно тебе хотелось поцеловать Дэнни?

Стив попытался отрицать:

— Тебе показалось.

Коно закатила глаза:

— Конечно, босс.

Она попыталась стянуть картошку фри у Чина, но тот был начеку.

Стив взглянул на крепко прижавшегося плечом Дэнни.

— Так сколько же ты заработал на этом пари, Чин? — раздраженно спросил Дэнни, взмахнув картошкой фри. — Потому что я чувствую, что мы со Стивом заслуживаем этих денег, так как мы сошлись и без вашей помощи, и…

— Погоди, ты серьезно? — перебил Чин, отвлекаясь от перепалки с Коно.

— О да, он серьезно, — Стив обмакнул палец в соус и облизнул его, с любовью смотря на своего партнера.

Дэнни склонился к столу:

— Я абсолютно серьезно. Я… — Стив ткнул его в бок, — мы заслужили эти деньги. Все это время вы, ребята, пытались заработать на наших теоретических отношениях, которых даже могло и не быть, так что мы имеем полное право на эти деньги. Теперь я спрашиваю ещё раз: сколько денег ты заработал на этом пари? И мне интересно, на какой срок ты поставил?

Чин усмехнулся и откинулся на спинку стула, делая глоток из своего бокала, а затем покачал головой:

— Я вроде как не собирался тебе говорить, но отвечу, — он глубоко вздохнул. — Отвечая на второй твой вопрос, я нарочно предсказал не время, а обстоятельство — один из вас должен был спасти другого, и вы бы поцеловались в пылу момента. Я оказался прав.

Он самодовольно выгнул бровь, глядя на них обоих, и Стив закатил глаза, в то время как Дэнни раздраженно фыркнул.

— Теперь отвечу на твой другой вопрос… Я заработал достаточно, чтобы заплатить за всю нашу еду, и у меня еще осталось, чтобы немного обновить мотоцикл, — он ухмыльнулся и метнул в Коно картошку фри. Затем он подмигнул Грейс, которая засмеялась и закатила глаза.

Стив с удивлением обнаружил, что Дэнни был крайне раздражен — его собственная дочь была в сговоре с одним из его друзей.

— Ладно, тогда делаю официальное заявление: я расстаюсь со Стивом только для того, чтобы ты не жил на средства, нажитые нечестным путем. Вообще-то, нелегальным, — поправился он. — Потому что я считаю, что играть в азартные игры в штате Гавайи незаконно, а именно это вы и делали! Стив, дай мне наручники, я отправлю Чина в тюрьму, — Дэнни потянулся к поясу Стива, но тот шлепнул его по рукам, покачав головой.

— Ничего не могу поделать, приятель! Поскольку у них не было букмекера, то технически все законно.

— Хорошо, и как ты собираешься с этим разбираться? Развлечете себя за мой счет?

Стив закатил глаза и заткнул Дэнни так, как мечтал уже миллион раз: притянул к себе, мягко целуя. И его губы дрогнули, когда раздалось коллективное «Оу-у-у».

Когда он отстранился, Дэнни смерил его осуждающим взглядом.

— А, то есть, это теперь так называется? Я начинаю говорить, а ты целуешь меня, чтобы заткнуть?

Стив кивнул.

— Именно, — он обнял Дэнни за плечи и провел большим пальцем по его шее. — Не слышу, чтобы кто-то жаловался.

Все вокруг засмеялись, на что Дэнни закатил глаз, указав на себя:

— Извини, но я жалуюсь, я сказал об этом секунду назад, ты что, оглох? Или у тебя просто избирательный слух? — Стив усмехнулся, а Дэнни тем временем продолжал: — Потому что как бы я не любил тебя, детка, и твои губы, эта техника не избавит тебя от моих жалоб, понимаешь? А теперь, если можно, давайте вернемся к нашему приему пищи, чем бы они ни был. Это обед, завтрак или что-то среднее? Я имею в виду, посмотрите, — сказал он, указывая на тарелки всех присутствующих, — Чин и Коно едят гамбургеры и картошку фри, наши дети и Гровер едят блинчики, а у тебя, Пещерный человек, прямо какой-то протеин для качков. По-моему, ты вроде как портишь его соусом, но все же, что за чертовщина?

Он взял сосиску и помахал ею перед тем, как откусить. Стив закатил глаза, изображая раздражение, но, кажется, ещё больше влюбился в Дэнни.

Пока Дэнни болтал (и таскал еду с тарелки Стива), Макгарретт поудобнее устроился рядом с человеком, который был больше, чем просто напарником и лучшим другом, — тем, без кого он не сможет жить.

Он переплел их ноги, обнял его за плечи и улыбнулся, когда все рассмеялись над чем-то, что сказал Лу… А затем, когда он сжал чужое бедро под столом, а Дэнни улыбнулся ему краем рта, Стив кое-что понял.

Он выбрал верно.


End file.
